


Mortal Kombat: WindWolf - Cheer Up

by Mk11blackabal



Series: WindWolf Tickling [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of Halloween, Lee!Fujin, Ler!Nightwolf, M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Nightwolf Tries To Make Fujin Laugh And Smile After A Huge Argument.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Nightwolf/Fujin, Nightwolf/Fujin (Mortal Kombat)
Series: WindWolf Tickling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904797
Kudos: 7





	Mortal Kombat: WindWolf - Cheer Up

Fujin Sat On The Front Porch, Crossing His Arms Angrily. Nightwolf Was Having A Self Conflict About How He Could Cheer Fujin Up. The Argument Wasn't Even About Something Serious. 

Earlier, Right Before They Went To Bed, They Were Arguing About Whether They Stay Home And Pass Out Candy On Halloween Or Go Trick-Or-Treating. Neither Of Them Won That Argument, But Fujin Got Angry At The Situation And Went Outside. (They Are Also In Their PJ's).

Then, Nightwolf Had An Idea. He Opened The Front Door And Brought Fujin Back Inside. Of Course, Fujin Was Giving The Silent Treatment. He Sat On The Bed, Still Crossing His Arms And Closing His Eyes This Time.

Fujin Started Feeling Pokes All Over His Stomach. He Shot His Eyes Open And Saw His Shirt Ridden Up. He Also Saw Grey Poking His Bare Tummy And Sides. He Tried Not To Make Eye Contact And Looked Away, Slowly Gaining A Wobbly Smile On His Face.

Then, Fujin Felt Skittering Under His Toes. He Struggled To Keep His Laugh In, Covering His Mouth. Grey Then Started Squeezing And Scratching The Wind God's Sides And Stomach. 

Fujin Then Started Uncontrollably Giggling. He Did His Best To Fight Back The Laughter That Wanted To Come Out. He Kicked His Legs And Tried Pushing Away Nightwolf's Hands, But It Was No Use. 

Fujin: "N-Nohohoho!!! P-Pleheheheheahahahasehehehe!!! D-Dohohon't!!"

Nightwolf Scratched Along Fujin's Sides And Ribcage, Making The Wind God Burst Out Laughing. Fujin Tried To Push Away Grey, But Failed. Grey Scratched And Squeezed All Over Fujin's Stomach And Navel (Bellybutton).

Fujin: "N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!!!" *Snort* "STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!!" *Snort* "N-NIHIHIHIGHTWOHOHOHOLF!!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!!" *Snort*

Nightwolf: "No, I'd Rather Keep Tickling You~"

Grey Started Squeezing Fujin's Sides, Which Made Fujin's Laugh Get More Hysterical. Grey Then Took A Deep Breath In And Blew A Giant Raspberry On Fujin's Navel, And Continued With More. Fujin Screamed Out In Hysterical Loud Laughter, Doing His Best To Push Grey Away. 

Fujin: *Snort* "S-STOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!" *Snort* "PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!!!" *Snort* "D-DOHOHON'T!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I-IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEATHEHEHE!!" *Snort*

Fujin Had Tears Running Down His Face As He Laughed From Getting Mercilessly Tickled. Grey Raised His Head Up And Chuckled At Fujin's Red Teary Face. 

Fujin Tossed And Turned, Trying To Escape Nightwolf's Merciless Tickling. Something Inside The Wind God Didn't Want It To End. He Loved Every Minute Of What Nightwolf Was Doing.

Fujin: "AH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Snort* "NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!!!" *Snort*

Grey Then Turned To Fujin's Legs And Started Scratching Under His Toes. Fujin Just Tried Curling His Toes While He Held His Arms Tightly And Laughed, Because It Was The Only Thing He Could Do.

Nightwolf: "Aww, Does This Tickle~?"

Fujin: "Y-YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE-"

Nightwolf: "Please Tease You More? Why Of Course~ Tickle Tickle Tickle~ Gitchy Gitchy Goo~"

Fujin Then Lunged Forward And Grabbed Nightwolf, Trying To Pull Him Off. At The Same Time, Grey Went To Grab One Of The Wind God's Ankles But Missed, Scratching The Bottom Of His Calf Instead.

Fujin: *Snort* "AHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!!! *Snort* PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!!!" *Snort* "SH-SHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW MEHEHEHEHEHEHERCYY!!!" *Snort*

The Matokan's Eyes Widened In Surprise As Fujin Fell Back And Laughed Harder And More Hysterical. Grey Just Snickered A Bit, Grinning Playfully.

Nightwolf: "You're Ticklish Here? I Never Knew That, Why Don't You Tell Me This Stuff?" 

Grey Just Continued Scribbling All Over The Bottom Of Fujin's Calf, Earning Loud, Childish, Hysterical And Wheezy Laughter. Nightwolf Just Continued Tickling The Heck Out Of Fujin Until He Decides That It's Enough. 

Later, Fujin Was Regaining His Breath Back. He Had His Head On Nightwolf's Chest. Once He Gained His Breath Back, He Looked At Nightwolf And Smiled. 

Fujin: "I Hope You Know That You Could've Done That A Different Way, Right?"

Nightwolf: "Yeah But That Way Is Much Easier, And I Get To Hear That Adorable Laugh Of Yours."

Fujin Blushed And Giggled Before Sharing A Kiss With His Lover, Then Both Going To Sleep.


End file.
